Russian Roulette
by Tami Nowaki
Summary: Dou-lhes um conselho se quer ser feliz, saia da sua zona de conforto ou da sua vidinha tediosa e cômoda e arrisque-se por aquilo que você mais anseia. Lute até o fim por aquilo que sua alma tanto almeja. Se a vida lhe apontar uma arma não tenha medo grite: Atire! Pois é correndo riscos que em alguns momentos percebemos o quanto somos covardes por temer buscar a felicidade.


Contém: Relação homossexual, spanking, arma,palavras chulas, se não gosta não leia. Se gosta aproveite a leitura.

Russian roulette

Os olhos ônix se fixaram nos meus e a passos lentos ele se aproxima de mim, um misto de nervosismo e apreensão tomam conta do meu ser, um sorriso de lado me é lançado e sinto suas mãos pousarem suavemente nos meus ombros.

Ele abre a boca e sinto o frescor do seu hálito tomar meus sentidos, seus lábios se aproximam da minha orelha e sua voz grossa me é lançada como uma melodia. - Se quiser ter a mim, me permita te propor um pequeno jogo: Se você vencer serei todo seu, mas é claro vai depender do quão sortudo você é. Veremos se a sorte está ao seu lado, ganhando você leva dois prêmios sua vida e o meu corpo inteiramente ao seu dispor.

Meu coração quase salta pela boca ao escutar tal frase me permito fechar os olhos e tocar suavemente meus lábios nos seus, sinto-me ficar um tanto quanto feliz só com esse breve contato. Não me foi permitido ter nada mais que alguns breves segundos sentindo a maciez de sua boca.

- Me encontre amanhã á meia noite no clube de anfitriões de konoha, deixarei um espaço reservado na minha agenda. Teremos a noite toda para resolvermos se serei mesmo seu ou não. Até logo.

Observo ele se afastar, não sem antes olhar e ver que ele tinha uma bundinha que me chamou a atenção, seus cabelos negros contrastam perfeitamente com o tom pálido de sua pele. Há tempos venho desejando ao menos tocar num simples fio de seus longos cabelos.

Uchiha Madara mexe com todos os meus sentidos, não sei como, mas ele me deixa tão indefeso ao seu lado. Não sei ao certo quando que comecei a sentir essa coisa toda por ele.

Um a lembrança que não sai da minha cabeça foi à primeira vez que o vi, éramos jovens eu com meus 15 e ele com 14. Olhamos-nos pela primeira vez e foi nesse momento que senti meu coração disparar nunca havia sentido isso antes, pensei que aconteceria de novo, mas não nenhuma outra pessoa despertou em mim essa sensação novamente.

Lembro-me de uma vez que eu estava fazendo minha corrida matinal pela praia como era cedo estava deserta, ao menos era o que eu achava. Eu o vi emergir das águas o corpo molhado com pequenas gotas d'água, o cabelo caindo pelo rosto sem contar que ele de sunga era a divindade em pessoa, fiquei um tempo processando a imagem dele poucos metros á minha frente. Quando ele viu que eu estava o secando me lançou um olhar de fúria e passou por mim como se eu não tivesse ali.

Meu desejo se intensifica a cada dia e ele sabe do quanto meu corpo clama por ele, mesmo assim ele não me dá a mínima, pouco a pouco fui cativado por esse sentimento tanto ao ponto de me fazer não suportar guardá-lo mais só para mim, precisei criar coragem e dizer tudo o que eu sentia.

Já esperava um fora de sua parte mais ai ele me propôs esse jogo da qual não tenho a menor idéia de qual seja, enfim se for para tê-lo eu faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo. Eu via esse sentimento como amor unilateral, aquele onde só uma parte ama chegando a ser platônico. Depois que ele falou comigo fui para casa me sentindo em alfa, enfim depois de tanto tempo ele me deu uma chance. Teria eu algo melhor que isso durante toda minha vida?

Cheguei em casa, comi qualquer coisa,tomei um banho e fui me deitar, mas minha cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos centrados unicamente á ele, que chegava a furtar todo meu sono

Passei a noite praticamente em claro, minha cabeça ficava dando voltas e mais voltas acerca do que seria o bendito jogo, pelo pouco que o conheço com certeza, é algo surreal. Madara tem fama de ser um cara frio, calculista e vou dizer que até de cruel as pessoas costumam chamá-lo. Levanto-me e vou até a cozinha para beber algo minha garganta está seca, sempre que fico ansioso fico assim desse jeito inquieto e sem sono.

Enquanto abro a geladeira para pegar a água recebo uma mensagem, nunca tinha visto esse número antes, curioso eu destravo a tela do celular e leio. Meu coração falha uma batida ao notar que era uma mensagem de madara, não sei ao certo o que dizia, pois me atrapalhei a acabei apagando ela.

- Merda nem deu pra gravar o número, bem se ele mandou uma pergunta e eu demorar a responder sem dúvida mandara outra.

Infelizmente meu pensamento foi equivocado fiquei perambulando pela casa e, nada de mensagem. Já havia amanhecido o que me restava era tomar banho e agüentar um dia angustiante de trabalho, mas como eu iria conseguir trabalhar com a minha cabeça cheia de pensamentos que não condizem nada de trabalho?

Cheguei à empresa com uma cara de derrotado, as pessoas me olhavam de uma forma estranha, eu, o presidente, estava com cara de zumbi que acabou de sair da tumba.

Por sorte meu dia seria tranqüilo sem reuniões apenas contratos para revisar, ultimamente tenho recebido muitas propostas de sociedade recusei todas, pois era a empresa da minha família e já possuía sócios suficientes. Olhei para a pilha de documentos e me bateu um desânimo.

O dia se passou como uma lesma se arrastando, não agüentava mais essa ansiedade me atormentando, quando deu por volta de oito horas sai do trabalho e fui correndo para casa tomar banho, me esqueci de mencionar que trabalho em uma empresa de cosméticos, que diga se de passagem é uma das maiores do mundo. O madara também trabalha no mesmo ramo que eu somos rivais nas vendas, estamos sempre disputando o rank das marcas mais vendidas, acho que por isso ele não me suporta desde que éramos jovens essa rivalidade existe, na verdade isso vem de família, de avó, até os dias de hoje, já que a empresa é herança de família.

Tomo um banho e visto meu terno mais caro da marca Armani, sapatos Prada e perfume Hugo Boss, me olho no espelho e vejo um homem com um pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos se arrumando feito uma garotinha que quer causar boa impressão no primeiro encontro.

Não culpo minha animação afinal, estou falando do homem que amei praticamente a vida toda. Muitas mulheres já passaram por minha cama, mas, nenhuma conseguiu preencher a lacuna que existe em meu coração, a qual hoje tenho certeza que será preenchida até transbordar.

Desço as escadas e vou até a cozinha, bebo um pouco de vinho e como um pedaço do bolo que minha empregada deixou em cima da mesa, saio de casa e sigo para o estacionamento. Saio do meu apartamento e rumo para o elevador, mas mudo de idéia estou muito ansioso e opto gastar um pouco de energia, sigo pelas escadas, ao chegar me deparo com uma silhueta que me parece um tanto quanto familiar, quando me aproximo minhas pernas fraquejaram e tive que me apoiar em uma das pilastras do estacionamento, lá estava ele mais lindo do que nunca. Estava encostado em um carro preto cuja marca não me pareceu importante saber no momento, afinal meu amado estava ali, só o via e nada mais, era como se tudo ao nosso redor não passasse de um mero borrão, deixando, apenas, a sua imagem em contrates perfeitos.

Ele faz um gesto para eu me aproximar, me aproximo e ele abre a porta do passageiro para mim.

- Como você não respondeu a minha mensagem, vim por minha conta mesmo. Ou você já desistiu do que te propus?

- Desculpa não responder a mensagem apaguei ela sem querer e, acabei não lendo ela. Quanto à proposta se for para ter você eu faria qualquer coisa- Olho para o seu rosto e vi um sorriso de lado, mas não era um sorriso qualquer era algo provocativo.

Após isso ele entra no veículo e se propõe a dirigir, lançando-me uma hora ou outra, olhares furtivos. Eu estava ansiando para falar algo, mas a voz não saia, ela embargava e morria antes mesmo de eu pensar em pronunciá-las, começo a tamborilar os dedos nas minhas coxas e sinto seu olhar me queimando.

Seu fitar sobre mim estava me causando uma estranha sensação algo como uma presa sendo observada por seu caçador. Um frio então percorre por todo meu corpo. Esse homem me faz delirar, mexe comigo de uma forma indescritível, mesmo eu não me considerando um gay, visto que, durante toda a minha vida somente ele me atraiu.

Fico sem jeito e viro o rosto para a janela durante todo o trajeto, não me atrevendo a, sequer, olhar para o lado. Estaria ele me analisando? O trajeto foi feito em um completo silêncio, levando, aproximadamente, uma hora até o local. Era um ambiente tranqüilo, porém um tanto quanto sombrio, tinha todo um toque refinado, mas não deixava de passar uma aura carregada. Aquele ambiente me deixou com um mau pressentimento, meu interior gritava algo como "cuidado". Resolvi bloquear minha voz interior enquanto o seguia a todo o momento. O clube era imenso daria quase o tamanho de um campo de futebol e desde que botamos o pé no local madara não falou comigo uma só vez.

O seguia para todo o canto e fiquei observando ele cumprimentar as pessoas uma a uma, acho que ele estava me fazendo ficar ansioso de propósito, meu coração já estava parecendo uma bateria de escola de samba e eu provavelmente enfartaria a qualquer momento.

Depois de longos minutos de espera ele me chama até uma porta que me pareceu um tanto quanto escondida, pois ficava atrás do balcão onde serviam as bebida. O acesso era restrito, tinha um tipo de painel onde se coloca uma senha para abri-la.

Quando a porta se abriu notei que era uma sala secreta, havia uma mesa com cerca de 20 cadeiras tudo em volta dela era de vidro. Ele tocou minhas costas de leve e pediu para que eu entrasse e me sentasse que logo, logo os outros chegariam.

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras e ele em outra, ficamos em total silêncio durante alguns minutos até que o restante das pessoas começaram a chegar, não tinha reparado, mas quando olhei para a cadeira ao lado estava com o nome das pessoas, olhei rapidamente para a minha e notei que meu nome também constava nela. Qual seria o propósito de tudo isso?

Quando todos os lugares estavam ocupados ele então começou a explicar o porquê de tudo aquilo.

- Já que estão todos aqui começaremos nosso pequeno jogo, como todos sabem eu propus a cada um de vocês vencer para conquistar algo, alguns é perdoar dívidas comigo, outros querem dinheiro, alguns só querem jogar por loucura mesmo e tem um em especial que quer aquele que vos fala. - É o seguinte faremos uma roleta russa com todos incluindo a mim pois eu sou o sobrevivente do último jogo, os últimos a ficarem de pé ganham.

Todos se entre olharam e sorriram satisfeitos, eu era a exceção, nada daquilo parecia normal para mim, fiz menção de levantar, mas madara percebeu e veio até onde eu estava.

- Não está pensando em desistir, não é mesmo hashirama?

- Isso, isso é um absurdo! As pessoas não são brinquedo, nem marionetes da qual você pode manipular. Pior ainda nem tão baratas assim para serem descartadas como insetos.

- Não foi isso o que eu ouvi da sua boca quando você aceitou meu jogo, você não hesitou quando eu disse que você me teria como prêmio, acaso seu "Amor" por mim é tão pequeno assim? Quero ver provar tudo isso que dizes sentir por minha pessoa. Disse ele fazendo aspas com os dedos ao mencionar a palavra amor.

Ele estava colocando tudo o que eu sentia em teste, isso tudo era para aumentar a porra do seu ego? Irritei-me profundamente e pela primeira vez em toda minha vida de apaixonado tive vontade de socar aquele rostinho bonito, se ele queria jogar então assim será.

Retornei ao meu lugar e esperei que tudo começasse, ele saiu da sala por alguns minutos e retornou com uma arma calibre 38. Explicou que essa era a mais adequada depois de toda a explicação então finalmente o inferno começou...

- Neste jogo é assim se quiser viver, decerto morrerá agora se você está disposto a jogar sua vida fora com certeza viverá. Esse é meu pensamento e assim tem dado certo agora, diga-me a quem pertence a sua vida?- Ele me pergunta com uma chama intensa em seu olhar,hesito em responder e sem esperar pela minha resposta ele apanha o revólver, coloca a bala no tambor e o gira, aguarda mais alguns segundos e começa a agir. Estou sentado e ele de pé, com passos firmes se aproxima e encosta a arma na minha cabeça, o que me resta é aguardar, sua voz calma me diz para rezar não consigo esboçar nenhuma reação. Um filme de toda a minha vida se passa diante dos meus olhos Ele diz; É chegada a hora então aperta o gatilho...

_Take a breath, take it deep_  
_"Calm yourself," he says to me_  
_If you play, you play for keeps_  
_Take the gun, and count to three_  
_I'm sweating now, moving slow_  
_No time to think, my turn to go_

_Respire, profundamente_  
_Acalme-se, ele disse pra mim_  
_Se você jogar, você joga para ficar_  
_Pegue na arma, e conte até três_  
_Eu estou suando agora, movendo-me lentamente_  
_Sem tempo para pensar, é minha vez de ir_

Respirei fundo e contei com o acaso colocando minha vida nas mãos de um lindo, gostoso e tesudo psicopata. Graças a todos os santos na minha vez não disparou.

- Sorte na primeira hein agora vejamos o próximo. – Ele vai até o cara ao me lado e faz o mesmo procedimento, meus olhos estão atentos a tudo que ocorre neste lugar, de repente o disparo ecoa na sala fechada,vejo o estrago que a bala fez. O homem ao meu lado estava morto. Seu sangue espalhado, seus olhos abertos e completamente sem vida. Sinto meu estômago revirar ao ver os miolos do sujeito, seguro firme na cadeira ao ponto de sentir meus dedos estalarem, já que estou aqui não me resta escolha a não ser entrar no jogo como se deve. A única coisa que ambiciono é o prêmio, é tarde demais para pensar em qualquer coisa eu o quero mais do que a mim mesmo, independente do resultado final eu poderei dizer que lutei por algo que eu tanto queria.

Logo eu um cara tão calmo e concentrado me vejo mudar por uma pessoa a qual não sei se me pertencerá de fato, em silêncio eu rezo para qualquer deus que nem sei se realmente existe.

Na verdade existe um só deus para mim no momento e ele está com a arma apontada para si agora, sinto um terror invadir meu corpo, começo a transpirar e uma pequena gota de suor escorre pela minha testa. Tive vontade de gritar e correr até ele para impedi-lo, os que restaram na sala o olham apreensivos, então a contagem começa: 3..,2..1. O gatilho é apertado. Meu coração nesse momento só não saltou para fora, acho que graças à caixa torácica, sinto uma pressão esmagadora em meu peito, esse cara é completamente louco e, por conseqüência estou me afundando em sua loucura.

_And you can see my heart beating_  
_You can see it through my chest_  
_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_  
_I know that I must pass this test_  
_So just pull the trigger_

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo_  
_Você pode ver através do meu peito_  
_Estou apavorado, mas eu não vou desistir_  
_Eu sei que tenho que passar por este teste_  
_Então, basta puxar o gatilho_

Meus nervos estavam em frangalhos, como ele mantinha seu olhar tão frio diante de tudo aquilo? Um a um foi morrendo, o chão estava lavado de sangue, sem contar os pedaços de miolos. Seu sorriso era assustador céus e isso não me incomodava achava ele ainda mais interessante, mesmo com todo o sadismo.

- Os que restaram rezem por suas vidas medíocres, afinal eu sou o Deus de vocês agora, não tenho medo de morrer tenho certeza de que eu sobreviverei junto aquele que vencer.

_Say a prayer to yourself_  
_He says: "close your eyes_  
_Sometimes it helps"_  
_And then I get a scary thought_  
_That he's here means he's never lost_

_Faça uma oração para si mesmo_  
_Ele diz feche os olhos_  
_Às vezes ajuda_  
_E então eu tenho um pensamento assustador_  
_Que se ele está aqui, significa que ele nunca perdeu_

Seu olhar sempre recaído sobre mim. Eu podia sentir o prazer de toda aquela loucura junto à ele. Aquela altura eu já não temia mais minha vida e estava nitidamente disposto a ganhar a todo o custo meu prêmio. A ganhar Madara.

Os caras que estavam se divertindo foram os primeiros a morrer só restando aqueles que temiam por suas vidas, alguns choravam e rezavam quando madara apontava a arma para suas cabeças, e eu aguardava ansiosamente, o momento que restaria só ele e eu na sala. Quanto aos outros, eu não me importava, eu so queria vencer!

_And you can see my heart beating_  
_You can see it through my chest_  
_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_  
_I know that I must pass this test_  
_So just pull the trigger_

_As my life flashes before my eyes_  
_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_  
_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_  
_But it's too late too think of the value of my life_

Finalmente o ultimo havia tombado, eu era um monstro nesse momento, estava feliz por ter vencido o jogo, vidas foram perdidas e eu estava bem com isso, afinal todos já sabiam que só restariam dois não é mesmo? Madara parecia satisfeito também, agora era eu e ele.

Do outro lado da mesa seu olhar fixou-se no meu, nesse momento meu corpo já estava reagindo ao seu olhar, fiquei duro no momento que ele colocou a arma na boca e a chupou lascivamente. Colocou-se de joelho sobre a mesa deixando as pernas em forma de tesoura, soltou os cabelos que até então estavam amarrados e passou a tirar pouco a pouco suas roupas, ficando somente de camisa, gravata e cueca. Se fosse qualquer pessoa eu acharia nojento, a mesa tinha sangue nela, mas era o madara, MEU MADARA, que estava ali, peito desnudo, calça um pouco aberta mostrando sua cueca boxer da Calvin Klein.

Tirei meu terno e subi na mesa, fiquei de pé com meu pau em evidência próximo ao seu rosto, puxei seus cabelos e esfreguei seu rosto por cima da minha cueca. Porra ele deu um gemido tão safado que quase gozei ouvindo.

Deixei me levar, segurei firme em seus braços fazendo força, era para doer e o coloquei de pé. Não sei se ele já havia se preparado para mim caso eu ganhasse, mas ele tinha um par de algemas dentro de seu bolso, deixou cair quando tirou a roupa só percebi quando vi o brilho do metal, rapidamente as apanhei e imobilizei seus braços para trás, prendendo- os nas algemas. Ele tentou lutar, pobrezinho em vão eu era mais forte, com ele preso farei pagar por cada momento que me fez suar... madara..madara não sabe o que te espera.

- Foi suficiente tudo isso madara? Perguntei enquanto descia da mesa e o fazia ficar deitado sobre ela de costas, peguei sua cabeça e bati com força sobre ela.

- Não ouvi sua resposta docinho. Mesmo com dor ele ria, era como se estivesse debochando de mim. - Então ainda tem coragem de rir? Peguei na sua nuca e o virei bruscamente sua testa estava sangrando devido à pancada na mesa, e ainda assim ele não tirava aquele maldito sorriso do rosto. Segurei seu rosto e dei duas tapas deixando marca nas suas lindas maçãs.

Doeu e muito, pois uma lágrima caiu de seu olho esquerdo, abaixei e lambi a pequena gota salgada, deitei sobre seu corpo e finalmente o beijei com gosto, apertei fortemente seus lábios no meu e invadi sua boca com minha língua, um beijo possessivo cheio de desejo, tesão, amor, luxúria. Nossos membros duros roçando por cima do fino tecido, babando de excitação, tocando as pontas com o mel salgado de ambos.

Afasto nossas bocas e o vejo passar a língua sensualmente sobre aqueles lábios tentadores.

- Você é um demônio madara, um maldito e delicioso demônio, vou te fuder como um animal, todos esses anos tenho desejado estar dentro de você. Agora vou te levar ao paraíso, melhor te levarei ao inferno, pois é lá que mora o pecado.

- Você fala demais que tal agir um pouco hein? Se quer me foder então me foda, mas foda como um macho de verdade.

Maldito mesmo amarrado não perde a arrogância, se ele quer foder vou fazê-lo implorar por isso. Coloquei-o de joelhos, puxei uma cadeira e o trouxe até mim, fechei minha mão prendendo seus longos fios negros entre meus dedos, sentei-me e o trouxe até a mim sem soltar seus cabelos.

- Chupa vadia!

- Minhas mãos estão presas imbecil, como vou fazer isso?

- Putas como você sabem bem o que fazer com a boca não? Agora chupa!- Estou sem controle dos meus atos, meus instintos primitivos é que comandam agora. Madara encosta os lábios no cós da minha cueca e com os dentes liberta a cabeça do meu falo duro, como uma barra de ferro. Suga de leve a cabeça saboreando meu pré gozo. Fechei meus olhos e deixei aquela sensação invadir meu corpo. Ele abre a boca e me engole inteiro fazendo sentir minha glande bater na sua garganta. O barulho que ele fazia com a boca estava me deixando tão duro que chegava a doer. Sugava com força, tirava até a ponta e engolia de novo, não agüentei e gozei como um cavalo em sua garganta. Ele sugou até a última gota de toda a minha seiva.

- Mas que bela mamada hein? Nem parece que é o primeiro pau que já chupou.

Eu ainda permanecia duro, nem parece que havia acabado de gozar. Olhei para meu demônio ali ajoelhado e vi satisfação em seu rosto, era mesmo uma vadia, era só disso que ele precisava, de alguém que o colocasse em seu lugar. Beije-o novamente sentindo meu próprio gosto, ah madara...se soubesse o quanto te idolatro.

Ainda com ele de joelhos, tiro meus sapatos e nem digo nada, é como se lesse meus pensamentos, beijou meus pés, mordeu e sugou cada dedo como se fosse o mais delicioso doce. Subiu até minha barriga e aspirou meu perfume, levantou-se com um pouco de esforço e sentou em meu colo, o peso de seu corpo pressionava deliciosamente meu duro e enorme pedaço de carne, rebolou, moveu-se como uma serpente em cima de mim e atacou meu pescoço ferozmente com suas mordidas, coloquei meus dedos sobre seus lábios e o fiz parar, hoje ele era meu, farei o que quiser, ele não terá domínio sobre seus desejos, nem suas vontades.

Fiz-me seu dono, sendo assim me obedecerá.

- Olhando pra você agora me pergunto, onde está toda aquela arrogância e prepotência hum? Disse-lhe desatando o nó de sua gravata, peguei-a e vendei seus olhos, livrei-me também da minha gravata e amordacei sua boca. – Agora sim farei com você tudo o que eu quiser afinal você é meu agora, não é mesmo?

Balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, a sensação de ter ele em meu poder é algo indescritível, ali naquele momento tão desprendido de sua liberdade fez meu orgulho de homem subir a níveis estratosféricos.

Ergui seu corpo e tornei a deitá-lo sobre a mesa de costas para mim, retirei sua cueca e sua blusa, agora sim tive a visão de todo seu corpo exposto, livre de qualquer tecido cobrindo toda a beleza do tom pálido de sua pele. Depositei um beijo em sua nuca e senti que ele se arrepiara, mordisquei sua orelha e peguei a arma que estava na mesa. Nela estavam suas iniciais em itálico, eu guardaria como um tesouro, olhar para ela me fará lembrar-se do dia em que o possui. Percorri suas costas com a ponta do meu indicador e pude sentir a maciez de sua epiderme, meu falo já estava quase explodindo na minha cueca, sem contar que ficar excitado por muito tempo dói, mas nada iria deter-me nem mesmo minha gritante ereção.

Sem nenhum aviso dei lhe uma bofetada em um lado de suas nádegas deixando a marca da minha mão, ele se manteve firme retesou seu corpo e não emitiu um som sequer, dei uma seqüência de tapas em cada lado, só parei quando ficou completamente vermelha e minha mão estava dolorida, devido a força que apliquei nos tapas. Removi a gravata de sua boca e senti o tecido completamente úmido, seu rosto estava vermelho e sua respiração ofega.

Meu coração falhou uma batida ao passar meu indicador suavemente em seus lábios e o sentir abrir a boca e sugar, contraindo as bochechas, fazendo uma deliciosa sucção e voltando até a ponta fazendo um estalido no final.

- Hashirama... Beija-me... Por favor! Como negar um pedido desses, ele sabe como me desarmar por isso digo que ele é um demônio, tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e toquei nossos lábios. Sua língua pediu espaço a que cedi de bom grado, as línguas se tocando, os narizes roçando suavemente um no outro até que, senti ele morder meu lábio com força, sorrindo diabolicamente. Uma gota de sangue se desprendeu e senti o gosto férreo tomar meu paladar, me excitei com isso e puxei seu cabelo para trás com força,deixando seu pescoço livre para eu deixar minha marca. Passei com minha língua por sua clavícula e rocei meu nariz em seu pescoço o ouvindo gemer meu nome... - Hashirama... Pressionei com força meus lábios e deixei uma marca arroxeada indicando que ele já pertencia á alguém.

Não agüentava mais prolongar esse castigo afinal estava afetando a mim também, duro feito uma rocha meu pau já pulsava doloridamente dentro da minha calça social, era como um bicho feroz pedindo para ser liberto, desafivelei o cinto e retirei-o da minha calça, abri os botões e me livrei dela, agora a blusa, sem paciência puxei todos os botões com uma só mão vendo-os saltar longe. Encostei meu peito nu em suas costas fazendo meu mamilo enrijecer, sem desfazer do contato finquei minha unha na sua perna próxima ao joelho e subi até a coxa deixando marcas como um felino, segurei seus cabelos pela nuca e o fiz virar,estava tão duro quanto eu, aproximei seu corpo do meu e nossos paus já melados com o pré- gozo se tocaram arrancando gemido de ambos. Uni novamente nossos lábios, porém dei-lhe somente um leve ósculo eu queria beijar- lhe por inteiro, mas antes peguei o cinto e prendi em seu pescoço fazendo parecer uma coleira, beijei seu pescoço, seus ombros, mordisquei seus mamilos e o circundei com minha língua fazendo o ronronar como um gatinho levei meus dedos á sua boca e mandei ele chupar.

- Os deixe bem molhados, quero preparar esse traseiro lindo pro papai aqui te fuder gostoso.

- Hai, goshujin-sama*. Sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos e bem alinhados, minha boca continuava o trajeto naquele corpo que tanto sonhei possuir. Beijei seu abdômen, lambi sua virilha e fiz seu pau de pirulito dando várias lambidas em sua glande, abocanhei todo o resto e chupei com gosto como um bezerro desmamado pronto para receber seu amado leitinho, suguei, arranhei de leve com os dentes sempre olhando suas expressões de prazer e lascívia uma hora ele passava a língua nos lábios, e em outra mordia, o canto da boca tentando conter os gemidos. Só tirei seu pau de minha boca quando senti os jatos de seu gozo em minha garganta, ele ficou sem forças e só não desabou, porque o apanhei em meus braços.

- Tsk..tsk já gozou? Ainda nem comecei docinho. Agora que vem a melhor parte. Segurei no cinto e o trouxe para meu colo com as duas pernas em meus ombros, percorri seu dorso com toques sutis o deixando sentir meus dígitos arrepiar-lhe, provoquei esfregando meu pau na sua entrada sentindo ela se contrair, fiquei brincando só roçando a ponta da glande fazendo uma leve pressão, respirava com arfadas e gemia meu nome sofregamente.

- Hashi..ra..ma... Sei que te torturei só que não agüento mais, quero te sentir dentro de me mim, me possua, aqui, agora. Eu te imploro. Beijou-me ternamente e com a mesma doçura apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Queria ficar assim com ele em meus ombros a noite inteira, o que não seria possível, pois tinha urgência de madara, do seu corpo, de tudo. Cuspi fartamente na cabeça do meu pau, ergui seu corpo fazendo a ponta tocar seu anel, forcei um pouco sentindo seu esfíncter se abrir aos poucos. Devia estar doendo vi que ele mordia com força os lábios, maldito veremos se vai bancar o forte agora. Arqueei suas costas segurando em seus ombros, respirei fundo e me enterrei de uma só vez ouvindo o berrar e em seguida soltar palavrões.

- Porra..filho de uma puta, quer me partir ao meio?

- Ora, ora doçura um macho de verdade agüenta tomar no rabo sem choramingar. Falei em tom de deboche, segurei em sua cintura e o fiz cavalgar sobre mim, era tão apertado que eu precisei fazer uma força sobre humana para não gozar no momento que ele começou a gemer com a boca entre aberta e mover seu quadril querendo mais contato. Rebolava como uma dançarina pra frente e para trás, dando umas contraídas no meu garotão. Apertava seus mamilos rosados e mordia, nunca em meu sonho mais louco imaginaria madara comigo enterrado dentro dele e gemendo sem nenhum pudor. Coloquei suas pernas em meus ombros e levantei com um pouco de dificuldade apoiando o peso do seu corpo em meus braços tentando não sair de dentro dele. Fiz com que ele ficasse em forma de "c" sobre meu corpo e o embalei para cima e para baixo como uma gangorra, sua bunda se chocava contra meu ventre fazendo um barulho "plaft" "plaft". Enterrava-me de uma maneira fodidamente intensa e cada vez mais seus gemidos aumentavam, provavelmente daria para ouvir do lado de fora se é que, aquela sala fosse á prova de som. O desci do meu colo e ele seguiu até a parede virando se de costas, ergui sua perna direita com meu braço esquerdo fazendo com que fizesse uma volta com um ângulo de 90º ao redor de minha cintura, ele virou o rosto e o beijei enquanto voltava a penetrá-lo sem dó. Perdi a noção de quanto tempo levei transando com ele naquele local como dois animais no cio. Só parei quando com ele de quatro, gozei perdendo a consciência por segundos ao sentir que ele atingiu o clímax contraindo-se deliciosamente ao redor do meu sexo me levando a ter o melhor orgasmo de toda minha vida.

Ainda em cima dele beijei suas costas e sussurrei que o amava, procurei a chave das algemas e o libertei, Sem me dizer uma palavra ele vai até as onde estavam nossas roupas e joga as peças na minha direção, estava inexpressivo. Vestimo-nos num completo silêncio,meu peito começava a doer então seria assim, apenas uma transa para que eu recordasse pro resto de minha vida? A porta foi aberta e já senti o nó na garganta se formando as lágrimas querendo vir quando escuto ele me chamar.

- Hashirama vai ficar ai parado idiota? Preciso esvaziar isso aqui ou você quer esperar os corpos entrarem em decomposição para sentir o agradável odor fétido? Caminhei até onde estava e o abracei com força sentindo nossos corações baterem em sincronia, A partir do momento que saímos por aquela porta nossas vidas nunca mais foram às mesmas. Dou-lhes um conselho se quer ser feliz, saia da sua zona de conforto ou da sua vidinha tediosa e cômoda e arrisque-se por aquilo que você mais anseia. Lute até o fim por aquilo que sua alma tanto almeja. Se a vida lhe apontar uma arma não tenha medo grite: Atire! Pois é correndo riscos que em alguns momentos percebemos o quanto somos covardes por temer buscar a felicidade escondida num vale de espinhos.

_And you can see my heart beating_  
_You can see it through my chest_  
_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_  
_I know that I must pass this test_  
_So just pull the trigger_

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo_  
_Você pode ver através do meu peito_  
_Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir_  
_Eu sei que tenho que passar por este teste_  
_Então, basta puxar o gatilho_


End file.
